Sk8er Boi
by latenightowl
Summary: "But I'm not the one that pushed the most amazing man away. I'll see you around." Just a little one-shot songfic to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavgine made up during my sleepless nights.. Please R&R ZAMMIE! a little zach/Tina but mostly Zammie


_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Tina dragged Zach into an old janitors closet. The classes had just started and no one was in the halls.

"Tina, baby, why do we have to sneak around?" Zach asked innocently.

"Zach, shush, let's just enjoy our time together." Tina told him, placing her lips on his.

"I want to take you out." Zach suddenly said, pulling away from Tina's kisses.

She froze, "What do you mean?"

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

"I want to take you out, on a date, in public." Zach told her, she had been keeping their relationship a secret and he wanted to change that.

"Zach, I can't."

He was crush, heartbroken, she didn't want to be seen in public with him.

"It's just, Zach, you always talk about becoming the number 1 spy, and CIA director and having kids to follow you in your footsteps. My friends think it's weird and I agree."

He couldn't hear anymore of it. He did what all great spies do, he put on his mask and walked away from her.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Tina Walter, unmarried, 24 year old mother. She looked down at her baby boy, he looked just like the man she had the one night stand with, the one that didn't want a baby yet, the one that said he wouldn't help her with him.

Once she got Damon to sleep she turned on the TV. On the CIA talk show was Zachary Goode. Looking at Damon again she knew if she never left Zach, he would be with her right now, raising a child of their own.

GossipGirl: Guys, have you checked the spy channel?

Firefly: Yeah! OMG did little Zachy grow up or what.

Kidder: Tina why did you ever break up with him?

GossipGirl: You guys made me!

"And that wraps up our first part of the show, tune in later for the second part." Tina heard the interviewer say on the TV. Her phone went off again,

Firefly: Courtney and I have an extra ticket to the next show. You should come!

Kidder: Yeah, come with me and Anna!

GossipGirl: Ok! Going to get ready now.

Her babysitter, Marie showed up 30 minutes early, which was perfect. Tina finished getting ready and took the train into the city meeting Courtney and Anna. They walked into the building, they were there 20 minutes before the show started and got front row seats. Zach was already on stage, he looked at her and gave her a small smile before walking back stage.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"So Zach," the interviewer, Johnny, started, "how did you get passed all the obstacles to get where you are now?"

"To be honest, growing up I didn't have my father or mother and I wanted to make them proud," Zach said.

"What about and friends?" Johnny asked.

Zach smile, not a smirk but a smile, "I have amazing friends that have always been with me, and I have my beautiful wife, Cammie that has been with me since we were kids. Growing up I never thought I would depend on her as much as I do, but I can't see my life with someone other then Cammie."

"That's so sweet, why don't we bring the beautiful and successful Cameron Goode out." The crowd cheered and Cameron had no other choice but to come out.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

Cammie walked onto the stage with 2 twins. The boy had a tuff of blonde hair but emarld green eyes and the girl had dark hair put her eyes were wide and bright blue sucking on her thumb and using the other hand to cling to Cammie.

Once and the couch, Cammie sat next to Zach, handing him the baby boy.

"And who may these little angels be?" Johnny said, just awing and the cuteness of the twins

"These are my pride and joy Johnny, Shane and Aria."

"Aw, can I hold one?" Johnny asked.

Cammie smiled, "of course," and she handed him baby Aria, even from the stands you could see the baby give Johnny the cutest toothless grin ever.

"So Cammie, what can you tell us about Zach other here."

"Well Johnny, I am so proud of Zach and I have alway believed in him. No matter what he went threw I was there by his side and he was with me threw everything I did also."

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

"Ok, I just have to say, these are the cutest kids ever." Johnny said. Zach smiled and continued to play with his baby boy in his arms.

"Any other kids coming in the future?" Johnny asked.

Zach was going to say no, but Cammie interrupted him, "Well Johnny, I was going to wait until later, but Zach I found out this morning that you're going to have a 3rd child."

"Really?" Zach asked, even though they were on live TV, Zach didn't care about hiding his love for Cammie.

"Yes." Cammie said, tears coming to her eyes as Zach leaned over and kissed Cammie.

Everyone but 3 cheered from the crowd. Everyone though could see the love.

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

After the show, Cammie caught up with Tina.

"Hey, long time no see." Cammie said.

"Yeah." Tina said coldly, "Shouldn't you be with your family." She spat at Cammie.

Cammie raised her hands up, "I just wanted to say hi. But I'm not the one that pushed the most amazing man away. I'll see you around." And with that Cammie turned around and walked backstage.

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Just something I came up with when this song came up on my Ipod just now. But I have to get ready for bed, first day back to school after have the flu... It really sucked... anyway... **

**Please please please please please please REVIEW! It really makes my day, and I'm going to need one still being sick and stuck in the hell hole of my school.**

**The update to Night Owls is coming soon, I just haven't been able to right because of the flu and I was also still developing the ideas for the chapter. **

**Peace, Love, Late Nights...**

**LateNightOwl**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.P.S. (I think that's right) I think I'm going to be doing more one-shots, i like them... LOL.. but I'll still be doing my normal stories.**

**Thanks again! And please review! **


End file.
